oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
HeartThrob Pretty Cure! English Dub (Cardplayer's version)
This is Cardplayer's version of the English dub of "Doki Doki Pretty Cure!",while Glitter Force Doki Doki is another dubbed version. Names *Aida Mana → Maya Henderson *Hishikawa Rikka → Rachel Woods *Yotsuba Alice → Alice Greendale *Kenzaki Makoto → Mackenzie "Kenzie" Spade *Madoka Aguri → Amelia Miller *Joe Okada → Joe Klein *Sharuru → Sheryl *Dabyi → Davi *Raquel → Raquel *Lance → Lance *Ai-chan → Aisling *Selfish Kingdom → Darkheart Kingdom *Selfish King → The King of Splendorius *Ira → Natan *Marmo → Mamona *Pell → Phegor *Regina → Princess Regina *Leva → Levy *Gula → Bubse *Jikochuu → Egoid *Cure Lovies → Trump Tokens *My Sweet Heart → Love Heartbeat Burst *Love Heart Arrow → Glitter Heart Arrow *Love Eyes Palette → Ace Shadow *Love Kiss Rouge → Glitter Sparkle Stick *Miracle Dragon Glaive → Magician Dragon Glaive *Magical Lovely Pad → Glitter Crystal Pad *Magical Lovely Harp → Glitter Crystal Harp *Eternal Golden Crown → Priestiara *Kentaro Aida → Christopher Tisdale *Ayumi Aida → Andrea Tisdale *Sokichi Bando → Samuel Bronson-Tisdale *Yuzo Hishikawa → Vince Shirley *Ryoko Hishikawa → Delia Shirley *Ichiro Yotsuba → Edward Mckenzy *Seiji Yotsuba → Simon Mckenzy *Shouko Yotsuba → Sophia Mckenzy *Mari Madoka → Mary Aniston *Takuya Nikaido → Travis Nicholson *Tsubasa Momota → Tommy McDonnell *Chihiro Yashima → Carla Dawson *Jun Saotome → Jayson Stevens *Hiroshi Juujou → Hector Johnston *Reina Itsutsuboshi → Rosie Hendrickson Series-wise Changes *In this dub, Alice is explicitly said to be British, accent and all. *Like with Smile, there are episodes left undubbed, though fewer this time around due to Doki Doki being a more plot-focused season. So far, the undubbed episodes are 9, 26, 29, and 34 to 38. *In the original episode 16, Regina approaches the Cures to become friends with only Mana, while in the dub version (episode 15), Regina approaches the Cures with the intent of finding out the source of their powers, in order to become just as powerful as them and make her father proud -- she just becomes closer to Cory due to Maya being the only one who didn't have second thoughts about helping her. *In the dub, episode 21 (22 in the original) ends with Maya screaming for the brainwashed Regina to stop with her behavior, and the scene of Cure Ace's appearance is transplanted to the beginning of the following episode instead. *The scene of Regina's reawakening at the end of episode 38 is transplanted to the beginning of dub episode 31. *In episodes 35 and 38 (43 and 46 in the original), the scene of baby Aguri magically growing into her current age in Mari's arms is cut, as to give the impression that Amelia grew up normally like Regina did. *A good chunk of the finale is cut (namely the entirety of Pell's screentime as Proto-Jikochuu (Parthenon Mode included), the aftermath with the spirit of Marie-Ange talking to the girls, and the reveal of Trump Kingdom as a republic), giving the impression that, once Lucifer was purified, the battle truly ended, and that Marie-Ange somehow came back to life. In addition to this, another scene is added to the epilogue: the scenes of Mana's wedding from the movie, meticulously edited to show Marie-Ange and Joe as the newlyweds instead. Transformations All: Pretty Cure, Love Link! L-O-V-E! Amelia: Pretty Cure, Dress Up! Cure Heart: Overflowing with Love! I'm Cure Heart! Cure Heart: "Oh poor crab who knows no love, I cure heart will make your heart warm again! Cure Diamond: The light of Wisdom! I'm Cure Diamond! Cure Diamond: "I won't allow you to trample upon their hearts! I, Cure Diamond, will cool your hothead down!" Cure Rosetta: The Sunny warmth of the sun! I am Cure Rosetta! Cure Rosetta: "Love is what makes the world go round. Now, you and I will nurture that love." Cure Sword: The courageous blade! I am Cure Sword! Cure Sword: "I, Cure Sword, will sever your ambitions with the blade of love!" Cure Ace: The Trump Card of Love! I'm Cure Ace! Cure Ace: Beauty is the mark of righteous! With a single wink, I will pierce your heart! All: Listen to the heartbeat of love! We're HeartThrob Pretty Cure! Team Attacks *''Lovely Straight Flush'' Cure Heart, Diamond, Rosetta, Sword, Ace: Magical Lovely Pad! Diamond, Rosetta, Sword, Ace: We give you cure heart the power of our cards! Cure Heart: Pretty Cure Lovely Straight Flush!! *''Royal Lovely Straight Flush'' Cure Heart, Diamond, Rosetta, Sword, Ace: Pretty Cure Royal Lovely Straight Flush!! Cure Heart Attacks *"Reach Out! Love Heartbeat Burst!" *"Pretty Cure Heart Shoot!" *"Magical Lovely Pad! Aggregate! Heart Dynamite!" Cure Diamond Attacks *"Sparkle! Twinkle Diamond!" *"Pretty Cure Diamond Shower!" *"Magical Lovely Pad! Diamond Swirkle!" *"Pretty Cure Diamond Blizzard!" Cure Rosetta Attacks *"Stiff and Strong! Rosetta Wall!" *"Pretty Cure Rosetta Reflection!" *"Magical Lovely Pad! Rosetta Balloon! One, two, and three!" Cure Sword Attacks *"Flash! Celestial Sword!" *"Pretty Cure Sparkle Sword!" *"Magical Lovely Pad! Sword Hurricane!" Cure Ace Attacks *"Beautify! Love Lip Gloss! Please throb! Ace Shot! Boom!" *"Magical Lovely Pad! Ace Mirror Flash!" Episode List Wildcard at Heart (Part 1) Wildcard at Heart (Part 2) Diamond in the Rough Never Underestimate a Girl The Sword on the Stage Cooking Many The End of the World as We Know It Hang in There, Baby! The New Girl in Class Lending a Hand President in Training Miss Gold Rose I Was a Teenage Busybody The Fairest of Them All I Wanna Be Like You Shattered Lives Lovers in Springtime The Crystal Games Snowed In Princess in Another Castle My Friend Asmodine Easy Ace Putting the Mic Down Heroine for a Day A Spot of Tea This World, Then the Fireworks True Reflections There's an App for That Rewriting History Sweet Child of Mine A Glaive Mistake Sing Your Heart Out Rhapsody in Bloom Cures on their Birthdays The Agron Truth How the Egoids Stole Mandy Where There's Light, There's a Shadow Priestiara Explains It All The Beginning of the End One Heart for All (Finale) Voice Actors *Maya Henderson/Cure Heart: Stacey DePass *Rachel Woods/Cure Diamond: Nicki Burke *Alice Greendale/Cure Rosetta: Emilie-Claire Barlow *Mackenzie "Kenzie" Spade/Cure Sword: Stephanie Anne Mills *Amelia Miller/Cure Ace: Kristin Fairlie *Princess Regina: Melissa Fahn *Sheryl: Alex Cazares *Raquel: Veronica Taylor *Lance: Tara Jayne *Davi: Christine Marie Cabanos *Aisling: Kate Higgins Trivia Category:Pretty Cure English Dub Series Category:Cardplayer